Secrets
by Samsal
Summary: Everyone has secret, but what happens when someone else finds out? Read inside and suNaru, GaaLee
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**Disclaimer: **I dont own and I dont want to own Naruto or its characters...except for maybe Gaara and Lee and well Shikamaru, but those are for other reasons =)

This is so sad. This was supposed to be a christmas gift, but its late...SO MERRY CHRISTMAS DANI! you still got your fanfic, but its just going to be a bit longer than either of us thought..but who cares...thats better for you...

**Anywho to everyone else read and review...**.

"I don't like you." It was the first thing Gaara said to Sasuke after he found out the Uchiha would be his escort to the hotel he would be staying at in Konoha.

"Then you understand how I feel because I hate your guts too." Sasuke sneered, "But I'm doing this as a favor to Naruto, since neither he nor green jumpsuit could do it."

"Hmm,"

The two walked in silence until Gaara spoke up, "Just out of curiosity, do you still sit outside Naruto's house waiting for him to come home, or having you matured to actually going inside."

Sasuke turned and stared at the Kazekage in surprise. "How…how did…how do you know that?"

"You're not the only one who checks up on our friend from time to time."

"That's funny; I didn't think you'd have time for anything that didn't involve Lee's picture. I guess hugging it from time to time, works for you."

Now it was Gaara's turn to be surprised. "Why the fuck would you say something like that?"

"That's for me to know."

They both glared at each other for a while until the red head muttered a quiet "whatever" and continued walking.

Soon they came to the hotel and saw Lee and Naruto talking amongst themselves and smiling at them.

Sasuke turned towards Gaara, just before they reached in earshot of the smiling duo and murmured, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Seems fair enough," was the kazekage's reply.

"What seems fair enough?" Naruto asked barely catching Gaara's words.

"Nothing," The two stoic teens said at the time, looking away.

* * *

"Convincing Gaara to spend the night here with you until your birthday was easier than I thought." Naruto smiled at Lee.

"Well it's only until after my birthday party tomorrow, but thank you Naruto, it is a nice surprise. Thanks for helping me set up spare bed as well and with groceries. Are you sure Gaara doesn't mind staying here with me?" The youthful nin sat at the edge of the bed, tugging at the end of his friend's jacket in slight worry.

"Hey I'm sure. That idiot likes being your friend, even if he doesn't admit it to our face. Besides it's the perfect opportunity to tell him how you feel."

"What? Surely I do not know what you mean by that."

"Come on Lee, I know most people think I'm stupid, but I really know my fair share of things. For one, you always get a little extra energetic whenever you know who is around and don't think that I don't see that way you look at him or those small touches."

"Naruto, Gaara lives in a different village, so it's not uncommon for me to feel a bit more youthful whenever he visits." Lee's tugging on Naruto's jacket increased slightly.

"Yeah right," The blond held on to the hand that was currently tugging on his jacket. "'Youthful,' is that what they are calling it now? Dude I know that you can make every one of Gaara's favorite dishes. Admit it, you so what him."

"That doesn't mean anything. Who knows when the time is going to come when I'll have to cook for him." Lee sighed, "Alright maybe I do like him but what about you? Are you going to tell our dear Uchiha how you feel?"

"Feel about what?"

"I know that you still have Sasuke's headband from before he left. I have seen you holding it in your hand when your hand when you going to sleep. Are you going to tell him what you feel?"

The hand around Lee's tightened and the blond set up to look at the other's face. "You're not going to tell are you?"

"Of course Naruto, we are friends. I would never tell your secrets as I know you wouldn't mine."

"I'll keep yours, if you keep mine?"

"Definitely" Lee reached over and patted Naruto's head playfully.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara walked into Lee's house. After meeting Naruto and Lee at the hotel they had been told of the sleepover plans. Gaara agreed and he and Sasuke left to report to the Hokage's office of the kazekage's safe arrival. The other two took the entire luggage back to Lee's place.

Now that they had informed Tsunade of his arrival and his sleepover plans, Gaara and Sasuke hurried over to Lee's place. Lee had given them a spare key so that they could get in the house with no problem.

The house was unnaturally quiet considering both the ninja of youth and Konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja were supposed to be there.

Sasuke was just about to call out when he heard voices coming from a room nearby.

* * *

"Umm what do you mean? Uhh, why do you guys look like you're going to brutally murder someone?"

Naruto stole a glance at his bedside companion. He could tell that Lee could also see the dark aura coming from the two at the door.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself. He and Gaara had walked in to see their crushes leaning over each other. Naruto's hand was still over Lee's and Lee's other hand was in Naruto's hair.

"Umm what do you mean? Uhh, why do you guys look like you're going to brutally murder someone?" Naruto asked, but neither one answered.

"Well…how about I show you where your going to be….uh…sleeping." Lee got up, a bit hesitant to pass through the dark mist by the door, but when through anyway, pulling Gaara along after him.

The same thought were going through both Gaara and Sasuke's mind as they were being led to separate places, _"Were they just about to kiss?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm going to different schools and working so its hard to update as much. Same disclaimers apply. Read and review.**

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, I think I wanna fuck Sasuke's brother." Kiba said as he came up to Naruto.

"What did you just say?" a voice behind him asks.

"Oh crap," Kiba looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes, "Sasuke's right behind me isn't he?"

The look in Naruto's face was enough, "Ye-"

"Actually," The Inzuka cut him off, "I don't want to know. I'll just rest the beer on the table right here and walk the fuck away. Tell Lee that he'll see me later for the sleepover okay."

Naruto stared, firstly at Kiba as he hurriedly walked towards the door, then at Sasuke who was glaring daggers at Kiba.

Sasuke started walking towards Kiba, "Why you little fu…"

Naruto put out a hand stopping the Uchiha from getting any closer to his retreating friend.

"Later!" Kiba said one last time before slamming the door.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto angrily, "Why did you stop me?"

"Why? Oh I don't know maybe it's because I don't want you maiming Kiba, you cockblocker."

"Cockblocker?"

"Yes, cockblocker!"

"That's it, I'll show you cockblocker!" Sasuke picked up a can of beer, opened it and pulled at the blond's pants. He poured half the contents of it down the front of the startled boy's pants before the can was knocked out of his hand. "Too bad Lee doesn't drink beer; otherwise he would've licked that all up for you."

"What the fuck, Sasuke? Why did you do that and what did you mean about Lee licking it off? Is that some kinda sick fantasy of yours?"

"You know what Naruto…fuck you!"

"What? Fuck me? Fuck you?"

"Why don't you just fuck each other and let that be the end of it?" Itachi stood by the door, Gaara at his side and Lee behind him.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there blushing for a moment before the raven pushed past his brother and headed out.

Gaara grabbed the younger Uchiha's hand before he got too far. He pulled him out of the hearing distance of everyone else, "You'll never get him that way."

"How would you know?"

"I know a lot more than you think."

"Oh really," He came closer to Gaara, "Well then tell me, how are you going to end up with Lee, if he's already with Naruto?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yeah, but how are you going find out? Are you going to just walk up to Lee and ask him, if he and Naruto are sleeping together?"

"Maybe, I will."

"Don't be an idiot," Sasuke started walking off. "It would never work. I'll be back later."

"Lee are you and Naruto sleeping together?" Gaara had finally got Lee in a room alone and away from everyone. He had been trying to for a while but someone-especially Naruto-was always keeping him away and busy doing something.

"What? Do you mean tonight at the sleepover? Well we all will be. I'm going to set up the living room with a few futons, so it'll be a giant bed. I can't wait! It'll be so much youthful fun!"

"Yeah man, it totally will be!" Kiba came in, all smiles and high fived Lee. "Where are all the hot chicks dude?"

"Kiba you know tonight is the guys' night, tomorrow is for everyone, girls included. Besides I know that you like guys anyway. So why do you keeping hitting on girls anyway?"

"Because it's funny and the other guys are always daring me to hit on the most random chicks. Although I wouldn't mind hitting on you, if you'd prefer I did that. I 'm sure that could be…very interesting." Kiba raised his eyebrow suggest fully.

Gaara turned and shot Kiba a very unfriendly look.

The dog nin drew back a bit when he saw Gaara's expression, "Umm okay…well I'll go help Naru do…u mm…something. Where is he anyway?"

"He's with 'tachi in the kitchen, putting out some snacks. Shika and the others should be here soon." Lee answered.

"Thank god, maybe people would stop trying to kill me then."

"Huh?" Lee shot Kiba a concerned look, "People are trying to kill you?"

Another glare from Gaara silenced the other nin, "Urr…no I'm just kidding…and I think I hear Naruto calling me…I better go- umm…coming!"

"Finally, this Party is getting started!" Kiba turned on Lee's stereo and pulling Shikamaru into him and dancing, ignoring the other's complaints of how much of a drag he was being.

Naruto pulled Lee and started dancing too, as Itachi and Neji looked at them and laughed as they saw Sasuke and Gaara's face turn sour.

Itachi sighed and went over to the mourner, "Ah," sigh, "foolish little brother, that's what you get for not making a move ages ago, now your little pet has found someone else's little pet to play with." He pat Sasuke's head and sighed again. He shot Gaara a pitying look before heading back over to Neji.

"Your brother needs to die." Gaara said to Sasuke in a matter-of –fact kind of way.

"I've been saying that for years." Sasuke replied, "Forget about him, what are we going to do about Naruto and Lee."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

**dont worry I'll update sooner...review**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: **i DONT OWN NARUTO...ALTHOUGH i DO OWN THIS PERVY MIND.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT HERE IT IS...READ AND REVIEW

**Chapter 3**

"This is bullshit!" Kiba exclaimed after 15 minutes had past. "It shouldn't be so fucking difficult to pick a fucking movie!"

"It shouldn't be difficult to speak without adding the word 'fuck' to every sentence you say, yet you manage to find a way it make it impossible." Shikamaru puts his fingers to his temple rubbing his aching head. Tonight shouldn't have been turning out so stressful, it was a sleepover for goodness sake, with no troublesome girls to boss everyone around. It should have been going awesome.

Itachi sighed, "We should just allow Lee to pick the movie, we're all here for his benefit anyway."

"That does make the most sense."Neji agreed, happy that someone had come up with a solution to the silly problem.

"Umm," Lee thought for a moment before answering I have wanted to see the new 'Green Hornet' movie, plus I thought everyone would like it because it's a bit of a dark comedy with action. What do you guys think?"

"I think I'll make the popcorn, while you guys set up." Naruto got up to head to the kitchen, "Come on Sasuke, I can't bring all that popcorn back on my own."

The Uchiha just grunted and got up, smirking at Gaara quickly so one else would notice.

"_Oh yes," _Gaara thought to himself as he watched the two leave,_ "He's definitely up to something."_

Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter looking at Naruto reach up and take down bowls.

"Well Bastard are you going to help me or not?" Naruto didn't even bother turning around and focused instead on making the popcorn.

"Hn, whatever…" Sasuke came up behind Naruto, close enough that their bodies seemed to mold together.

"Wah- what are you doing?" Naruto muttered a little startled and embarrassingly turned on, from their position. He could feel almost every curve of his offender's front torso. He couldn't help it, he felt himself pushing back into the embrace. The blond was just about to stutter out another question, when the Uchiha seemed to do the impossible and stand even closer to him, stretching his arms above Naruto's head, pulling out some bigger bowls than what the blond had previously taken out.

Naruto felt himself getting hard as Sasuke started talking and he could feel the raven's words vibrating off his chest and onto his own back.

"We could use a few bigger bowls, instead of all those small ones and just share. That way it would be less wares and stuff to clean up afterwards." Sasuke' said, his words tickling the ears of his prey.

"Umm…yeah okay, I was just about to suggest that too."

Sasuke chuckled softly sending a slight tremor through Naruto's body, "Sure you were."

He rocked his forward as he used the counter to push himself up and back against the opposite counter.

The blond went stiff, his mind full of unanswered questions, _"Did I just get dry humped…by Sasuke? What am I saying? He probably didn't even realize what he was doing could be considered sexual. Does he even have a sexuality?"_

He ended his internal debate and turned to Sasuke, "Um-"

"I think it's done."

"Wha- what are you talking about? What's done?"

"The popcorn…idiot."

"Don't call me that, you bastard," He took the bowls and shared the popcorn out in each, trying to be equal. He shoved two bowls in the Uchiha's hand and quickly picking up the remaining two, walked off.

Sasuke had made a play at Naruto. Gaara knew this for certain because of two things;

The confused look on the blond's face as he came back into the room. A look that seemed to be struggling between wondering if he had just been violated and whether he had liked it or not.

The look on Sasuke's face as he came into the room. One that showed that he was very satisfied with himself.

Gaara's eyes fell to Itachi's, yeah he could tell that his brother had been up to something too and from a glance so could Neji and Shikamaru.

"Let's start the movie." Neji made sure everyone was comfortable before putting in the DVD and taking off the light.

He sat down between Itachi and Kiba, taking the bowl of popcorn from the dog nin's hand, eating some then shoving it back before anything could be said.

Kiba muttered a soft expletive at Neji, who chose to ignore it before turning back towards the screen."

The movie was good, even Gaara seemed to have chuckled at least once-although if you would ask, he'd deny it. He watched Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Choji all hurdled together talking about the movie, comparing scenes and laughing. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto come up to Lee, putting his head on the taller boy's shoulder and hugging him tightly.

"If you were Kato and I was one of the Black Beauties, I'd let you ride me, for however long you wanted and to wherever you wanted." The blond said before Kiba burst out laughing.

"Dude, that line was so chessy!" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah it kinda was." Lee agreed.

"Oh yeah? Then let me see you try and make up a pick up line from a superhero movie." Naruto stepped away from Lee, sticking out his tongue at the youthful ninja.

"Okay, okay." Kiba walked up to Shino and out his arm around him, "Hey I just thought of the perfect costumes for us to wear for Halloween this year. You know that show 'Batman and Robin' right? Well you could dress as Robin and I'll dress as Robin too. Then we can both be Robin together."

"How crude," Shino scrunched up his face as he had a bad taste in his mouth, "Is that the best that you can do? Really?"

"My turn," Lee said before Kiba could start up an argument with the bug nin. He walked up to Gaara, who-along with Sasuke-was trying to control his anger after seeing Naruto embracing Lee again-turning towards him. "Hey."

The red head just looked at him.

"You must be Kryptonite, because just being near you makes me weak."

"Ha! I loved that one, it was sweet." Choji came up to Lee and high fived him before turning to Shikamaru. "Shika, if I was water and you were aqua man, I'd be all over you."

"How troublesome," Shika said, while pushing Choji away.

"You all suck, let me show you how it's done." Itachi turned to watch Neji, looking directly in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Itachi, wanna fu-"

"Itachi! What kinda pick up line is that?" Sasuke asked annoyed, "If you didn't notice, they were all using superhero pick up lines."

"I know."

"But you're not a superhero."

"Humph, I don't need to be,"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"You've seen how I look, I'm probably the closest to super some people will get."

"What? You are so full of yourself."

"I have all reason to be."

"Itachi you have just proven yourself to be a bigger idiot than both Naruto and Kiba put together."

"Foolish little brother™, at least I know how to get what I want. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you." The older Uchiha looked pointedly at Naruto, who along with Kiba was being held back from rushing Sasuke after that "Idiot" comment.

"That's it! Everyone get in bed!" Sasuke shouted silencing everyone, he added a "now!" when nobody moved.

Gaara just shook his head, thinking to himself, _"Stupid Uchiha, so easily angered. Anyway at least he just helped me make the time for my plan come even closer."_

_**READ AND REVIEW**...what did u think of the pick up lines?_


	4. Chapter 4

I have to apologise for taking so long to update...I actually wrote this chapter months ago...sadly...anywho the next chapter will soon follow...dont worry I wont muck it up like I did with this one you'll get it sooner...

**Disclaimers still apply. Read and Review...**

**Chapter 4**

Shino reached a hand over and stopped Kiba from tugging on Neji's hair, which had been purposefully strewn across the dog Nin's face. He didn't know why the two were always in each other's face snarling, arguing or fighting, but he had long grown tired of it, "Would you both stop acting like children! Neji, I expected better from you."

"Hey, what about me?" Kiba turned on his side to look at Shino, they were all currently lying on the floor of mattresses that Lee had put together.

"I didn't expect any less."

"Humph, well then tell Neji that the next time he puts hair on my face, I'll give him a nice short cut, just like Sakura's."

Shino sighed as Neji turned towards Kiba and grabbed the front of his shirt. "If you ever touch my hair with a scissors, I'll cut your fucking balls off and feed it to your precious mutt, while you're watching."

"You sick Perv-"

"Excuse me."Shino turned Kiba's head so that his focus was now on him, leaning in until he was kissing him aggressively on the lips, although the other was too shocked to say anything, much less kiss back. "I thought that might shut you up."

Kiba was still unmoving when Neji who- was also at a loss for words after what he saw- finally released his shirt. You see Kiba had a secret and the Hyyuga knew. Since they were younger the dog Nin had a crush on a certain bug-lover but was too afraid of getting rejected that he never said anything. Once he'd try to confess on a piece of paper but someone had bumped into him at the same time as he was about to throw the crumpled up confession at the intended target and it ended up hitting Neji instead. Sadly Kiba had played a mean prank on the other, so his letter was read and pocketed. Neji smiled as he saw the horror on Kiba's face as he pated the letter addressed to Shino that was currently in his shirt pocket.

* * *

"Let's play a game." Gaara suggested surprising everyone. He had been silent most of the evening and they all assumed that he was bored and couldn't wait for the day to end. Now he wanted them to do something to delay sleep, "It's called truth out."

"That sounds oh so youthful! How do you play?" Lee scooted closer to the red head, smiling all the while.

"It's easy, you pick a partner and find a way to make him a sound, if he does you get to ask him one question that he has to answer truthfully. If you can't make them talk after two minutes, then they get to ask you one."

"Cool, but I know a way to make it better." Kiba smiled deviously, "We'll make it sexual."

"Shikamaru groaned, but was ignored as the dog Nin kept talking, "You have to try to sexually arouse that person until they make a noise…like groan or something."

"Fine, but I have a few questions about this porn show- I mean, 'game'." Neji said speaking up. "Firstly, how exactly are we going to pick our partners and are we allowed to touch said person?"

"Easy, we put all the names in this bowl," Gaara pointed to an empty charcoal coloured bowl that took residence on Lee's dining table. "Then we each pick one, whoever you get is your partner , unless you get yourself, if that happens all the names go back in the bowl and we all pick again. In the original game you could have touched your partner, so I see no reason why we shouldn't use the same rules for the modified version, so yes you can touch your partner. Any more questions? No? Alright then, let's start."

* * *

Sasuke groaned inwardly, as faith would have it, Naruto got him and Lee got Gaara but it would be a while before they got to their turn as they used seating arrangements to figure out who would go first. Itachi went first; he got Shino of all people, much to Kiba's disappointment. Itachi nibbled on the bug Nin's ear until he groaned almost a minute into the two minutes.

Itachi smiled satisfied, but felt a little dejected when he realized that his partner had been staring at someone else the entire time. Nevertheless, he pretended not to notice and went ahead and asked his question."What is the most erotic thing you've ever seen?"

"Funny thing that you should ask that since it involves some of the people in this very room."

"Really now…do tell."

"Remember when I was helping restore the Zen garden in the stone temple? Well no one knew this, but sometimes I would take naps in the big tree in the centre of the garden, when we were done for the day. There were even times when I'd wake up late evenings after everyone had already left and had to let myself out.  
So one night I woke up and it was really late, later than I'd ever stayed, so I knew that everyone should've already left, but I could hear voices and metals clashing. It sounded as if there was some sort of sparring match going on, so I went to check. That's when I found Lee and Neji; it looked like they had been sparring for a few hours at least. They were both shirtless and really sweaty. I don't know why but I started to get really horny by just watching them and hearing them panting."

"Was that it?" Kiba asked, his interest peaking.

"No, they kept sparring for a while longer, until Neji comes out of his fighting stance, drops his weapons and practically jumps Lee. Before I knew what was happening, they were both kissing and touching each other. It was really eye opening…"

"Shino that's probably the most I've ever heard you say. Lee you had sex with Neji?" Sasuke asked for Gaara who was too busy trying to turn a certain long haired Nin to ashes with his eyes.

"No I didn't, we just fooled around a bit that one time…" Lee glanced at Neji who in turn stole a glance at Shikamaru.

"That's not even the best part." Shino continued, "A few days later I walked in one of the changing rooms and there is Lee in a shower stall, taking a shower. Then Shikamaru-of all people- comes out of nowhere, walks up to Lee and kisses him full on the lips. He makes out with him for like five minutes then says, "Neji was right, you are a great kisser," then he grabs his ass and adds, "You have a nice ass on you too," and then he just turns around and leaves. The funny thing is Nara was fully clothed the whole time he was under the shower with Lee. After that time, I was hard for days."

"Wow…this game is more interesting than I thought." Itachi remarked as he pat Shino's shoulder and they went back to their old seats. "Who's next?"

Gaara got up, pulling Lee in the middle of the group with him although it wasn't his turn and sat down. "Lee, are you in love with Naruto?"

"Umm, that's not how the game is played, remember? I'm supposed to try to turn you on first. I got you-you got Neji-" The ninja of youth was silenced by the feel of Gaara's lips against his powerful and demanding.

"Do you have feelings for Naruto?" The red head asked again.

"You kissed me…"

"I know, you should answer my question now."

"I-I, I care about Naruto, he means a lot to me, but I don't have feelings for him like th-that. Why did you kiss me, Gaara?"

"Well it seemed as if everyone is doing it, so I thought I might have my chance before you catch something."

"Ouch-that was uncalled for. Why would you say something like that to Lee and on his birthday too! What kinda friend are you?" Naruto stood up shouting as Lee just sat there stunned at what he heard come out of his crush's mouth. "What is with you today? Why do you and Sasuke, keep making all these comments about Lee and I being together? How can we be together when he loves you and I'm in love with-?"

"What?" Sasuke and Gaara asked at the same time.

"Oh fuck me; I did not just say that."

"Sasuke, Naruto is in love with you."

"What?"Asked Sasuke again.

"Lee, you told! How could you?" Naruto ignored Sasuke and instead confronted the youthful Nin.

"You told first." Was the response he got.

"Well at least I didn't tell anyone about how your get extra youthful whenever you hear a certain someone is around and how you learnt to cook all of his favorite dishes so-"

"You're not helping you case! You still have sasuke's headband from the first time he left and you hold on to it like a life jacket whenever you feel alone and-"

"Guys!" All eyes turned towards Kiba. "Everyone can hear you."

Lee and Naruto looked around embarrassingly.

"We need to talk." Gaara and Sasuke said at the same time then glanced at each other in surprise.

"Oh bother," Shikamaru sighed as he plopped down into the mattress behind him, it was going to be a long night.

**Read and Review...tell me what you think, send me hate mail...whatever you feel like. Let me know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know its been like years and I do applogise but finally here is the next chapter. I wont keep you all waiting. This one is dedicated to all those who stuck by and waited for it...the next one wont be as long I promise.**

**XD**

**I only own these words and not the characters. you may proceed...**

**Chapter 5**

"What are we going to do with the both of them?" Gaara asked a very amused Sasuke, who was leaning against Lee's bedroom door. They had moved into the bedroom away from the others who seemed to have put in another movie of the action genre from the sound of it.

"I'm not sure; my head is still spinning from all the revelations that just came out. I mean we tried the subtle approach but that didn't seem to work but then again, I don't think either of them knows anything about being subtle." He rubbed his head trying to get rid of the confusion forming there. It didn't help that for the first time in both of their lives nether of the hyperactive nin seemed to have anything to say. Lee and Naruto sat next to eachother on the edge of Lee's bed frame. They faced their captives silently looking on like two children who were about to be scowled.

"I think we just need to come out and ask them and be very crude about it."

"I don't see any other way…"

"Lee, are you and Naruto a couple, fucking or anything like that?" Gaara asked not even flinching though he braced himself for the answer and he felt Sasuke do the same. "Because if you are, I need- we need to know."

"Naruto is one of my best friends. We understand eachother but that is as far as we go. I don't even know why you would think that we are together but we aren't." Lee answered honestly.

Naruto chipped in, "Why would you even think that? We practically confessed to everyone that we had been stalking you guys!"

Sasuke sighed with relief inwardly, "Okay then Gaara and I have something to ask and well, confess."

Gaara picked up from there, inwardly noting how weird it was that he and the Uchiha were working together to achieve a common goal. "Sasuke likes you Naruto and if you would let him, He would like to ask you out, he has been wanting to in a while, but I don't think he really knows how to admit that. Look at his brother, they see something and they take it. Never ask but you-you're special to him always have been from the first time you ever stood up to him and let him have a piece of your mind. He may be many things and although I wouldn't care if a black hole came, swallowed him up and carried him to another universe, I have to admit that when it concerns you he means the best and he probably always will. Lee I-"

Sasuke cut Gaara off carefully avoiding both Naruto and the sand ninja's eyes. Instead he focused on Lee, "Gaara and I may hate eachother's guts from time to time but I even I can see the way he looks at you. He may have acted like a complete ass just now but it's only because he was jealous. He can't bear the thought of someone else getting to hold you, to comfort you, to taste you. You give him hope when nothing else does. He would like to ask you out and you probably should take him up on that because surprisingly he isn't such a bad guy, especially not when it comes to you."

"Is this true? Is this how you both feel?" Naruto asked standing and pulling Lee up with him.

"It is," both of them responded at the same time.

"Then I guess I can speak for both Lee and myself when I say that we will go out with you. On separate dates of course, at least at first, its way to early to double date."

"I think we've all done enough unified talking tonight to last a lifetime." Lee agreed, "Although I have to admit that I didn't think I'd see the day both you and Sasuke worked together to do anything that involved anything good." He walked up and held Gaara's hand.

"Well we knew what it felt like to be in eachother's shoes." Sasuke replied even though the question wasn't directed at him. Gaara only grunted in acknowledgement.

"Soo" Naruto started breaking the silence. "Should we go out now? I can just imagine what the guys are all thinking."

"Who cares," The youngest Uchiha murmured before he grabbed the blond's hand and pulled at the door, opening it.

* * *

"Well are you going to tell me?" Kiba pestered on. He was trying to find out if Sasuke was a good lay but Naruto refused to even answer him and Lee seemed to be in his own world, smiling to himself. "Have you guys even fucked? Because I think that is something that you should share with one of your best friends. I told you about all the times I've done it. Come on I'll give you the rest of my ramen."

"Kiba you really know how to get a guy to do what you want. Okay fine, I'll tell you but you have to give me the rest of yours and a full bowl."

"Deal!"

Naruto waited until he had cleaned both bowls before he answered. "I don't really know how to say this, but I don't know. We haven't done it yet."

"What but you guys have already gone on like five dates already!"

"So we're waiting for the right time. Anyway it's been more like six months, last time I checked."

"Well that explains the amount of sexual tension that stirs up whenever you guys are in the same room. I thought that was because you couldn't keep your hands off eachother." Kiba sighed and pat Naruto's shoulders playfully. "Maybe he's small and he is afraid of what you'll think so he is trying to keep it in his pants for as long as he could."

"Oh trust me Kiba, that's not it." Lee said suggestively causing both nin to stare at him in awe.

"What does that mean?!" The blond asked clenching his fist slightly, while Kiba just sat there dumbfounded. He didn't know that Lee could talk suggestively and now he was trying not to imagine Gaara and Lee going at it.

"You know, public showers. I've seen it a few times. Sasuke's got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh right," Naruto said calming himself. He didn't know why he had gotten upset with Lee but something else did. You see Naruto had a secret and the Kyuubi knew. Naruto had been trying to get Sasuke to sleep with him for a while now but for some reason Sasuke always had some excuse. They had been going out for six months now and still nothing. All they ever seem to do was make out. Their kisses were magical but he wanted more. The sad thing is if the Uchiha wanted to wait all he had to do was say and Naruto would do it, but it was the excuses. The obvious excuses that were driving him mad. He almost found himself ready to beg just to hold on to him a bit longer, even if just to lie a bit closer, naked if they could with nothing between them. However if Sasuke had his way they would never reach to that point. The blond was distraught inside.

"What about you and Gaara, Lee? How are things on your side?" Naruto pulled his head from his thoughts and tried to change the subject.

"It's been great. Gaara is amazing and youthful and I can't explain what I feel when I am around him. Its hard sometimes when he is gone back to his village but I do have my memories of when he was here and those are hard to forget. Gaara is hard to forget."

"When is he coming back again?" Kiba asked still thinking about Lee and Gaara in bed.

"He'll be here tomorrow. I can hardly wait."

"Well have you two done it yet?" Kiba enquired

"Yeah and it was great. Each time we do it's like the first time all over again." Lee looked over at Naruto, he had noticed for some time now that something seemed to be on the blond's mind but every time he asked his questions were met with denial that anything bothering him. "Hey Naruto you know you can talk to me about anything right? If something is going on with you, don't be afraid to talk to your friends."

Naruto barely heard him though, he had seen Sasuke coming over to them and he had decided to face the source of his dismay first hand. He was going to confront Sasuke about what was going on even if it is the last thing he does.

**comments? queries?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys who are still here. I'm really grateful to all those who waited for this chapter and read this story through till the end. Sorry for the long wait if you were here from the very beginning. I'm happy to finally finish this! Tell me what you think, reviews are always welcomed. Also if I have time I might try my hand at writing some ninja assassin fanfiction Mika/ Raizo because they totally needed to have more of a romantic storyline. Anyway read away and bye!**

**Chapter 6**

"You don't really want to be with me do you?"

"Where is this coming from Naruto?" Sasuke asked only barely paying attention to what the blond was saying.

"I mean sexually. Do you want to wait or something? If that is it, I'm okay with it. You don't really strike me as the waiting person but I will if that is what you want. Just let me know." Naruto leaned forward and brushed his hand against his boyfriend's face softly. He pushed himself up from where he was leaning against Sasuke's desk.

The Uchiha didn't even raise his head from the papers he was currently looking at. "What are talking about? Who said anything about waiting?"

"Then what is it?"

"Naruto I am really busy here. Can't this wait?"

"I'll leave you alone, just answer me one thing."

"Oh?"

"Why is it that every time I try to go further than making out you stop me? Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"That was more than one question."

"Fine, just pick one and answer it."

"Listen, unlike you, I am busy and I don't have time for you right now. Give me some space for the rest of the day! We can deal with your insecurities later." Sasuke was still not really paying attention. His eyes were still glued to the papers in his hand. "You're such a girl sometimes."

"Okay you know what? You can have all the space you want. I won't bother you anymore. Oh and I am going to ignore that fucking inconsiderate 'girl' comment because I know that you haven't had the chance to discover that I am all male!" Naruto left the room slamming the door behind him.

Finally Sasuke looked up from his papers at the closed door, "What just happened?"

* * *

Sasuke had been looking for his blond all over Konoha for the last three hours with no luck.

"Why, hello brother," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Itachi' Sasuke said acknowledging him, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Oh did the two lovers have a spat?" The older brother teased, "No, I haven't seen your handsomer half but I'm sure he'll come home sooner or later. Then you both can have made up sex."

"You don't understand! I think I really messed up this time."

"Really, why does not surprise me at all, did you do something stupid?"

"If I tell you this, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Please like anyone who isn't Sakura would care, now spill before I lose interest."

Okay, okay, Naruto thinks that I don't want to sleep with him."

"What? You guys haven't done it yet? I'm shocked that you haven't jumped his bones yet. You've wanted to get into his pants for years! Now that you have him what's stopping you?"

"It's not that simple! Urgh, I've never felt like this before, not for anyone. I don't just want to get in his pants. I think this is it for me. I love him Itachi. So much so that I am afraid that I will sleep with him and that will be it, the magic will be over. I don't want to lose that between us."

"Foolish little brother, you of all people should know better. I thought that you were smarter than that? If you really love him the sex won't ruin everything. It will make it everything even better. Then it would be like you have given all of yourself to him, not just in words. Have you even tried to explain to Naruto how you feel?"

"Actually he tried to get me to open up about it but I may have pushed him away and called him a girl."

"Do you want him to leave you?"

"I didn't mean to say the things I said. I was busy and he was bothering me."

"Is that really why you snapped at him? Naruto can be annoying as hell but he understands the importance of what we do. If you really needed the time he would have left you alone. Though what he was trying to talk to you about was important too."

"Maybe I really snapped at him because I didn't want to have the conversation that he wanted too." Sasuke face palmed. "I really fucked up didn't I?"

"Well it's up to you to fix it, before you lose him. If you really loved him you'd tell him the truth no matter what happens."

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto walked into the kitchen without even looking at Sasuke.

"Naruto look at me."

…

"Naruto…"

The blond in question pushed past him and headed towards the door but Sasuke grabbed him before could he turn the handle.

"Don't leave me please. I'm afraid to lose you." The Uchiha hugged Naruto from behind, nuzzling his nose into his neck and planting soft kisses in-between his speech. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"I want you to talk to me Sasuke." Naruto leaned back into Sasuke's warmth. "It not really about you not wanting to have sex with me, it's just that you don't want to talk to me about whatever is going on in your head. I feel like I'm bothering you for sex or something. God I hate feeling like that! I want to be physical with you but its' not all I want."

"Its' not that I don't want to have sex with you Naruto, I'm just afraid that I'll disappoint you or the magic will disappear and you won't want me anymore."

"Why would you think something like that?"

Sasuke spun Naruto around to face him and stroked his cheek gently. "I've wanted you for so long, now that I have you, I can't lose you."

Naruto leaned in and gave Sasuke a deliberately slow kiss, "You know for a smart person you can be pretty dumb sometimes. You're not the only one who wanted this. Now that I have you, do you think I would really let you go?"

* * *

A few weeks later Naruto came home and found flower petals leading from the front door to the bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Sasuke sitting on the edge on the bed smiling at him. "What's going on?"

The raven haired boy didn't answer he just walked up to the blond and held his hand in his. "Kiss me."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He had been away on a mission and missed the other boy immensely. When their lips connected it was as great as usual but there was also something different. There was an intensity to it that he'd never felt before. If Sasuke kept kissing him like this stopping would be very difficult. He could already feel himself responding in other places to Sasuke's heat. He was surprised when the Uchiha reached down and ran a finger along his clothed erection. He pulled back and stared into his eyes, "If you keep kissing me like that and touching me like that, it's going to be hard for me to stop."

"Who said anything about stopping?"

"Are you sure?"

"Does this answer your question?" Sasuke kissed Naruto even more passionately than before and he grinded up against the blond so he could feel how ready he was.

That was all it took and soon they were both on the bed pulling each other's clothes off and fighting for dominance. The room became warm until it seemed like it was boiling. The feeling of their bodies caressing was more than either of them could take and they came more times than either of them could remember. By the end of the night they were both exhausted.

Naruto turned and kissed Sasuke's head, "That was…amazing."

"Amazing doesn't even cover it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I love you, Sasuke don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Naruto and I always will."

The end.

**So guys did you love it or hate it? Let me know...CIAO!**


End file.
